This disclosure relates generally to playing audio data, and more specifically to adjusting volumes enclosing various speakers included in an audio device playing audio data.
Conventional speakers are configured to output audio to a specific location or area. Hence, users are unable to hear audio output by a speaker when the user leaves the location where the speaker is configured to output audio. This limits an area in which a user may move before being unable to hear audio output by a speaker without repositioning the speaker or having to configure different speakers to provide audio output to different locations.